


comic con madness

by timexturner



Series: Tom as the Joker [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, comic con appearance again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a crazy idea... To do the same exact thing he did with Loki at comic con in 2013- this time however it's for his new character that no one knew he was playing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	comic con madness

comic con madness. 

"Tom are you sure about this?" I asked my husband as he got set up backstage. He had this crazy idea and I mean crazy idea...it was all planed by the company. But I wasn't sure how it would go. 

"Of course, darling" Tom said "I've done this once before. I can sure as hell do it again..." Tom said as he sat in a chair and picked up a gun and twirled it around a little. He then pointed it to the Loki poster on the wall. He then smirked, ready to start. 

He looked at the tv to see the filming of the batman panel. Waiting for his cue to jump in. Once they said they were in production of the movie, Tom took the plug that plugged into the lights of the hall and took them out. Everyone then heard Tom's laugh. Some of them probably wondered if they were In the right panel. 

I saw Tom go to the chair and sit down. The big screen in the hall lit up with Tom's face. 

"We interrupt this panel to bring you some cold hard fun! EHEHEHEHEHE!" Tom said, I heard gasps in the hall. Tom must have heard them as well because he smirked. Tom turned to the poster of himself as Loki then back at the camera "anybody know this guy? Nobody? Yeah me either... He's really not my type" he said popping the P in type. "I really don't know what you girls see in this guy, and I know a lot of you are girls. I've been on the internet. I know what you girls write about this spoiled brat. You say he can um... 'Destroy your ovaries' I believe the phrase was... I can do that too... But EHEHEHEHEHE! My way is um..." Tom said as he took out a gun. "A littleeee more violent." Tom said as he then shot the poster behind him. "You see," Tom said as he came up close to the camera "I'm a lot more fun then that guy...wayyyy funnier too. That's what you ladies look for right? Funny guys-" Tom said but I cut in with my Harley voice. 

"But mistah J! You already have-" I protested but he cut me off. 

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT ANNOYING LITTLE VOICE, HARLES?" Tom yelled at me "IT DRIVES ME BLOODY INSANE!" I instantly dropped the camera as said in the script and ran crying. I watched as Tom picked up the camera. "Guess I'm recording this without my little trophy, hmm? Only told her the truth, no idea what her problem is...EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Tom said looking at me. I smiled at him mouthing that he was doing a great job. He nodded and turned back to the camera. "You know what? I have an idea..." Tom said as he put down the camera and took out a red pen and began to draw on his Loki poster. Once he was done he turned and looked at the camera. "Ta-Dah!" Tom said as he showed them the poster. "Looks so much better now, don't he, darlins? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tom laughed like a mad man. "Now, are you girls gonna follow this joker?" Tom said pointing to the poster behind him "or are you gonna follow me? Make your choice, Comic con. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tom laughed. Suddenly the lights went red and there was a code red, informing the hall that the joker had escaped. 

Tom looked around, he made talking motions with his hand " BLAH BLAH BLAH! WE KNOW! wonder who escaped this time... Cause I sure as hell know it wasn't me. HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tom said as he exited the door and ran across the stage. He heard people cheer for him. Tom turned to the crowd. "One other thing to note, before they take me away, there's a bomb. In this hall. First one to find it... Doesn't go boom! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tom laughed as he ran off the stage. 

Once he got back stage, he saw people going crazy. But then the producer came on and explained that there was no bomb and this was just to promote the new movie. 

Backstage Tom was out of breath. "Ooo...that was fun." Tom said to me as I came and hugged him "that was such a rush though. I loved it" Tom said as he kissed my forehead. "You did great too, darling" Tom smiled at me "oops..." Tom said as he noticed the makeup on my forehead "guess I better be careful with this makeup, hmm?" Tom said giggling. We both heard cheering as the clip for the new movie likely ended. 

"Seems like you're a hit, mistah J" I said to him. He smiled at me. 

"Couldn't have done it without ya, Harles." Tom said to me. We laughed all the way through the panel.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno when this plot takes place...maybe the early to late 2020s not sure. 
> 
> I like to think that Tom would really make fun of himself being Loki sometime down the road. Also the ovary thing, I just added that in there because I just wanted something funny for his new character to say.


End file.
